


Súper Mimoso

by RutLanceCF



Series: La Liga de los Súper Basketbolistas Geniales [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, random powers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutLanceCF/pseuds/RutLanceCF
Summary: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? :3 Yo espero que bien, ¿cómo les fue en navidad, eh? Les mando muchos buenos deseos, porque como ya dije en otro fic, no les mando dinero porque no tengo. ;-;Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic de Slam Dunk, del cuál lo único que recuerdo que iba a escribir era que dos personajes son los principales, nada más. xDComo dato extra, tras publicar "Para cuando, joven", éste estuvo rondando mucho en mi cabeza y tuve que soltarle la cuerda. u.u También me ayudó a concentrarme estar oyendo "Déjà vu" del ánime "Initial D", no sé a ciencia cierta quién la cante ni tampoco he visto la serie, pero no pueden negar que la canción está genial y concuerda con la trama de este fanfic, o al menos así lo siento. n_nUTuve que cortar este capítulo porque, aparte de que se estaba haciendo largo, ya necesitaba echarlo fuera. Ustedes entienden, ¿verdad? ;)No les quito más tiempo, sólo que se cuiden y pasen bonitos días, ya que no se deben hacer fiestas, ¿ok? ;3¡Disfruten el nuevo fanfic! :D
Relationships: Koshino Hiroaki & Fujima Kenji, Koshino Hiroaki & Sendoh Akira
Series: La Liga de los Súper Basketbolistas Geniales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077743
Kudos: 2





	Súper Mimoso

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? :3 Yo espero que bien, ¿cómo les fue en navidad, eh? Les mando muchos buenos deseos, porque como ya dije en otro fic, no les mando dinero porque no tengo. ;-;
> 
> Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic de Slam Dunk, del cuál lo único que recuerdo que iba a escribir era que dos personajes son los principales, nada más. xD
> 
> Como dato extra, tras publicar "Para cuando, joven", éste estuvo rondando mucho en mi cabeza y tuve que soltarle la cuerda. u.u También me ayudó a concentrarme estar oyendo "Déjà vu" del ánime "Initial D", no sé a ciencia cierta quién la cante ni tampoco he visto la serie, pero no pueden negar que la canción está genial y concuerda con la trama de este fanfic, o al menos así lo siento. n_nU
> 
> Tuve que cortar este capítulo porque, aparte de que se estaba haciendo largo, ya necesitaba echarlo fuera. Ustedes entienden, ¿verdad? ;)
> 
> No les quito más tiempo, sólo que se cuiden y pasen bonitos días, ya que no se deben hacer fiestas, ¿ok? ;3
> 
> ¡Disfruten el nuevo fanfic! :D

Ya habían pasado varias semanas, un mes para ser exactos, desde que los chicos perdieran sus poderes y se reincorporaran a la vida normal del estudiante. En la cuál su mayor preocupación era sacar buenas calificaciones, al menos para algunos de así era, y jugar basketball. Oh, sí. Ciertamente, jugar basketball era lo que más extrañaban de esa vida común y corriente...

\- ¡Oh, buenos días, Hiroaki!- Saludó así el señor Koshino al entrar a la cocina y encontrar a su hijo preparando el desayuno.- Te despertaste temprano por lo visto.-

\- Buenos días, papá.- El chico le sonrió mientras terminaba de poner la mesa. Realmente extrañaba mucho el volver a cocinar.- ¿Mamá sigue aún dormida?-

El señor le sonrió con tristeza a su hijo, pese a que su relación se había deteriorado aún más, en especial a causa del poder, o maldición como solía repetir su muchacho, él seguía intentándolo, a pesar de qué sabía que era una causa perdida...

\- Es posible que despierte en un par de horas más, Hiroaki.- Tomó asiento y señaló la comida.- Se ve delicioso. Comamos, hijo.-

\- Sí.- Se sentó a su vez.- Gracias.-

Ambos se sirvieron y comían sin decir nada. El padre fijó la mirada en su muchacho, él mejor que nadie sabía lo difíciles que fueron esos días para Hiroaki, en especial porqué no les permitían mantenter comunicaciones con sus familiares y amigos. Bueno, en el caso de su hijo, aún tenía a Akira Sendoh. Hablando de Sendoh...

\- ¿Vas a tener práctica de basketball, Hiroaki?- El aludido dejó de mirar la comida para ver a su progenitor.

\- Ah, claro.- Le sonrió.- A pesar de no estar entrenando, Sendoh y yo nos mantuvimos en buena condición física.- Le dio un sorbo a su leche.- Teníamos qué.-

\- Ya veo.- Y le sonrió, su muchacho intentaba sacar algo bueno de tan amarga experiencia.

\- Papá.-

\- ¿Eh?- Notó que su hijo tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.- ¿Qué ocurre, Hiroaki?-

\- Yo, ehm, creo.- Hiroaki se revolvió en su asiento. Suspiró y miró seriamente a su padre.- Me di cuenta, en este tiempo que estuve fuera.- Una manera elocuente de llamar al confinamiento que vivió junto con los otros odiosos chicos.- Que no puedo dejar las cosas por sentado. Así qué.- Se enrojeció más del rostro, con una tímida sonrisa.- Pienso buscar una novia, o novio en el peor de los casos.- Masculló en voz baja desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Y eso?-

\- Lo estuve pensando mucho, y hubo momentos en los qué pensé que ya había llegado al final del camino.- Agachó un poco la cabeza, apenado.- Siento que debo aprovechar ahora y disfrutar lo que la vida pueda ofrecerme. ¡Claro! Sin descuidar mis estudios ni las prácticas.- Alzó levemente el rostro, como si esperara un sermón de su señor padre.- Espero que no te moleste.-

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se rió el hombre porqué aún podía ver rasgos de niñez en su hijo.- ¡Claro que no me molesta, hijo!- Le revolvió los cabellos.- Al contrario, me alegra ver que tomes tus propias decisiones, es señal de que estás creciendo.- Suspiró.- Y llegará un día en qué tendrás que dejarnos para forjar tu propio camino.-

\- Sí.- Un dejo de tristeza se asomó en los ojos negros.- Pero aún falta mucho tiempo para eso. Todavía tengo qué terminar la escuela y hacer mil cosas más.-

\- Me parece perfecto.- Y siguió comiendo.- ¿Y cómo sigue tu amigo Sendoh?-

\- Ugh.- Bufó.- Insoportable, todos los días se queja de que ya no tiene sus poderes y de lo mucho que los extraña. De por sí, antes de tenerlos, ya andaba en las nubes el imbécil.-

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se rió.- No deberías hablar mal de él, es tu amigo.-

\- Hurra por mí.- Tras decirlo, miró el reloj.- ¡Cielos, se me va a hacer tarde para la escuela!-

Tantas cosas pasaban por la mente del señor Koshino, y justo cuando vio a su hijo listo para irse a la escuela, decidió decirle la más importante de todas...

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Hiroaki.- Le puso una mano en el hombro, sintiéndose muy viejo.- Ve y vive tu vida.-

No se esperaba el fuerte abrazo que le diera su hijo en ese momento, así que sólo se lo correspondió...

\- Gracias, papá.- Expresó con sentimiento, y tras soltarlo, le sonrió.- Nos vemos.-

**.~o0o~.**

\- ¡Buaah!- Lloraba a gritos una pequeña niña.- ¡Mi gatito, mi gatito! ¡Buaah!-

Koshino detuvo su recorrido al ver lo que ocurría a pocos metros de él; una pareja intentaba calmar, a su parecer, a su hijita, y por la forma en que tanto el hombre miraba el árbol, así como la niña lo señalaba con su mano, suspiró al ver de qué se trataba...

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Habló con tono autoritario y se maldijo internamente. Esto ya no era su deber.- ¿Cuál es el problema? Preguntó suavizando el tono de su voz.

\- Estábamos alistándonos para llevar a nuestra hija a la escuela.- Empezó a explicar el señor.- Pero al abrir la puerta, el gatito de mi hija salió corriendo y se subió al árbol. Hemos llamado a los bomberos, ya que no tenemos una escalera.-

El árbol estaba en el jardín de la casa y las ramas más cercanas estaban fuera del alcance de la mayoría de las personas. Y aunque él no tenía la misma altura de Uozumi, Sendoh o Sakuragi. ¡Momento! ¿Porqué diablos estaba pensando en ese idiota pelirrojo? Uff, no importaba. El punto era que él era más alto que la estatura promedio de los japoneses. Se aproximó al árbol y efectivamente podía oír al pobre minino maullar lastimosamente por posible ayuda...

\- Señor.- Sintió que lo jalaban de la manga del uniforme, y descubrió que la niña, que traía su rostro enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas, estaba ahí a un lado suyo.- ¿Podría... _*hic* *sniff*_ podría bajar a mi gatito?-

Cuántas veces no escuchó la misma petición de la boca de varios otros niños y una que otra persona mayor, hace algunos meses atrás. Soltó un leve suspiro, acarició el cabello de la niña y le sonrió...

\- Ya no llores, pronto tendrás a tu gatito en tus brazos.- Le prometió, así como tantas veces atrás hiciera.

Se encaramó al árbol, y aún cuando ya no contaba con la agilidad que su poder le ofrecía, llegó con facilidad hasta la rama en la cuál el pequeño felino se encontraba. Revisó primero que no hubiera otro animal salvaje, ya que no quería repetir el incidente con el mapache, el cuál obligó a todo el equipo a ponerse una vacuna contra la rabia y hacer su vida un poco más irritante de paso. Verificando que no había moros en la costa, se acercó lentamente al pequeño animalito, intentando mantener contacto visual con él...

\- Ven, gatito.- Parpadeó un par de veces de manera lenta para ganarse su confianza.- Vamos a bajarte de aquí.-

\- Miau.- Con mucha dificultad, el minino se encaminó a Koshino, mas se detenía temblando de miedo.- Miau.-

\- Tranquilo.- Al estar en su rango de alcance, le rascó la cabeza, y al sujetarlo con la mano, sintió como se resistía a soltarse de la corteza, para después aferrarse con sus pequeñas garritas a su brazo al tener de donde asirse.- Ya te tengo.-

La niña soltó un chillido de alegría cuando los pies de Koshino tocaron el suelo. Éste se puso de cuclillas y le extendió el animal que traía en sus manos...

\- Aquí tienes, sano y salvo.-

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- La chiquilla saltaba de la felicidad con su mascota abrazada, y no dudó en abrazar también al estudiante de Ryonan.- ¡Muchas gracias, señor, por salvar a mi gatito!-

\- No fue nada, pero a partir de hoy debes de cuidarlo mejor, ¿de acuerdo?- Al ver a la niña asentir enérgicamente, se dirigió al minino, tocándole la nariz.- Y tú intenta no volverte a escapar así, ni asustarla de nuevo. Hasta que seas más grande podrás subir y bajar de donde sea, ¿entendiste?-

\- Miau.- Respondió el gatito, casi pareciendo como si entendiera los consejos del muchacho, y empezó a ronronear.- Purr, purr.-

\- ¿Cómo podríamos agradecer su amabilidad, joven?- Preguntó la madre de la niña, conmovida por el proceder de Hiroaki

\- No, no es nada.- Lo decía en serio. Fuera de las gracias, galletitas, dulces, palmadas en la cabeza, un cariñito y hasta pellizcos en las mejillas, no tenían permitido alguna renumeración en efectivo o dinero. Asunto de mantener una imagen incorruptible, ustedes sabrán.- Sólo tengan más cuidado a la próxima.-

\- Así lo haremos, joven.- Le respondió el señor, pero se detuvo para verlo fijamente.- Disculpe, ¿no lo he visto en otra parte?-

\- ¿Eh?- Se sobresaltó al oírlo, ¿acaso lo habían descubierto? Rápidamente miró su reloj y dio un pretexto para irse.- ¡Cielos! ¡Se me está haciendo tarde para llegar a la escuela!- Y en parte era cierto, así que empezó a apresurar el paso.- ¡Con su permiso!-

\- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Muchas gracias y suerte en la escuela!-

El resto de la familia también expresó sus gracias, en especial el más pequeño de sus integrantes...

_~Purr, purr, gracias.~_

Pero el joven jugador de Ryonan estaba más ocupado en huir de inmediato, ya que no deseaba encontrarse de nuevo con los bomberos, quiénes lo reconocerían de volada. Todo lo que él deseaba era tener una vida tranquila, una vida normal. Aburrida, como dirían otros...

**.~o0o~.**

\- Ah.- Volvió a suspirar por enésima vez en el día.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es molesto.-

\- Pero, Koshino. Extraño tener mis poderes.- Gimoteó nuevamente.

\- ¡Sólo tenías uno y era algo inútil, Sendoh!- Lo señaló con el dedo a su compañero y amigo.- ¡Así que deja de quejarte, cabeza de chorlito!-

\- ¡Pero, Kosh!- El ás de Ryonan volteó a verlo.- ¿Acaso tú no extrañas tener poderes y ser famoso?-

El manotazo en el pupitre sobresaltó a todos los que estaban en el salón de clases...

\- En primer lugar, Sendoh, a mí nunca me importó ser famoso ni mucho menos tener alguna clase de poderes.- El ceño de Hiroaki estaba tan fruncido, que era posible que se quedaría por siempre en su rostro.- En segundo lugar, ¿tú piensas que yo quiero que los demás se estén burlando de a mis costillas por ser la _"mascota"_ del equipo?- Se sentó de nuevo, agachando la mirada.- Yo sólo... quiero tener una vida normal, sin que la gente me observe todo el día, me critique y digan que soy un inútil.-

Se llevó una mano a la nariz, frotándosela casi sin darse cuenta...

\- Hiro-kun.-

\- Voy al baño.- Se excusó, alzándose de su pupitre y saliendo del salón.

\- Hiroaki.- Pero el otro ya no estaba.

Se enjuagó el rostro varias veces, preparándose mentalmente para volver al salón de clases. La nariz le empezó a picar, por lo que tomó una toalla de papel para sonársela...

_~"Eres un inútil, Koshino."~_

\- No soy un inútil.- Se dijo a sí mismo, pero evitaba verse en el espejo.

_~"No creas que voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo en un fenómeno como tú."~_

\- No soy un fenómeno.-

_~"¡Miren, es la mascota! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!"~_

\- No soy la mascota de nadie.- Se puso frente al secador de manos automático.- Soy normal.-

_~"No sé cómo pude tener de hijo a un monstruo como tú."~_

\- ¡Soy normal!- Y golpeó con ambos puños el secador de manos.- **_¡SOY NORMAL!_** -

***WHOOSH***

El secador se activó simultáneamente, asustando al chico, y de paso regresándolo a la realidad. Koshino tomó aire un par de veces para calmarse un poco y luego miró sus manos...

\- Estúpido.- Se regañó a sí mismo de forma ruda.- Si te lastimas las manos no vas a poder jugar en el equipo.-

Se vio por última vez en el espejo antes de regresar al salón de clases...

\- Me sigue picando la nariz.- Se la volvió a tocar mientras caminaba.- ¿Estaré pescando un resfriado? ¡Uff! Espero que no, pronto empezará el siguiente torneo.-

**.~o0o~.**

Al sonar la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases ese día, la mayoría de los estudiantes iniciaron el éxodo a sus casas. El resto se dirigía a sus clubes para comenzar con sus prácticas, o para arreglar otros asuntos propios...

\- Genial, ahora me duele también la garganta.- Se quejó Koshino en lo que se cambiaba en los vestidores.- Tendré qué decirle al profesor Taoka.-

Una vez que terminara, se dio media vuelta sólo para detenerse al darse cuenta de que alguien lo esperaba en la entrada de los vestidores...

\- Sendoh.- Desde que fuera al baño, los dos no habían intercambiado palabra alguna.

\- Koshino.- El ás se le aproximó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.- Yo...- Se llevó una mano a la boca, girando la cabeza a otro lado.- No quería molestarte con eso de nuestros poderes. Lo, lo siento.-

El más bajo de estatura cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sabía que su mejor amigo y compañero de equipo no lo hacía con mala intención ni nada por el estilo, mas era algo que ya no quería volver a recordar. Ese capítulo se había terminado y no tenía ya cabida en sus vidas...

\- No, no te disculpes, Sendoh.- A pesar de todo, no podía dejar que su mal humor echara todo a perder.- Lo pasado, pasado, ¿ok?-

\- Koshino.- Empezó a decir, mas el otro lo interrumpió.

\- Ya no tiene importancia.- Le sonrió.- Ahora debemos prepararnos para llegar a los nacionales, ¿de acuerdo?-

\- ¿Eh?- Dijo confundido y luego sonrió el muy simplón.- ¡Claro!-

\- Anda, que el profesor Taoka nos va a poner a dar 200 vueltas a la cancha si no nos apresuramos.-

Avanzó rumbo a su amigo, pero un repentino mareo lo hizo detenerse de pronto. Se llevó una mano a la sien, cerrando los ojos...

\- Koshino, ¿te sientes bien?- Preguntó preocupado su amigo.- Te pusiste un poco pálido.-

\- Creo que me está dando un resfriado o algo así.- Explicó.- Desde hace rato sentí una molestia en la nariz y ahora me está doliendo un poco la garganta.-

\- Eso suena mal. Deberías pedirle permiso al profesor para faltar a la práctica.-

\- Sí, sería lo me... Arght.-

No entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo, sólo que también le comenzaba a doler la cabeza y los ojos. A tropezones, salió de los vestidores, seguido de Sendoh, quién temía por la salud de su amigo gruñón...

\- ¿Koshino?-

\- Me... duele...- Cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazando su torso con fuerza.- Due... le... mu... cho...-

\- _**¡HIROAKI!**_ \- El aludido cayó sobre un costado, sudando copiosamente.

El grito que soltara Sendoh hizo que los demás miembros del club se acercaran, la mayoría curiosos, para saber lo que estaba aconteciendo en esos momentos. Ajeno a ellos, no tenían ni forma de enterarse de que varias camionetas se habían aparcado en el estacionamiento de la escuela...

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sendoh?- Preguntó Ikegami.- ¿Qué le pasa a Koshino?-

\- No lo sé exactamente.- Contestó.- De, de pronto le dolía la nariz y la garganta, se puso pálido después, para luego quejarse de que le dolía todo.-

\- Eso suena como si tuviera algo muy grave.- Todos voltearon a ver a Uozumi.- ¿Habrá comido algo en mal estado?-

\- Oigan.- Ueda habló, algo asustado, captando la atención de los muchachos.- ¿Y si es algo contagioso?-

Se tensionaron al oír aquello, por más descabellado que se oyera, no podían negar que había una posibilidad de que fuera cierto. Hasta que un ruido repentino se escuchó haciéndolos volver al presente...

\- Meow.-

\- ¿Meow?- Se detuvieron en seco y clavaron la mirada en el chico que estaba en el suelo.- ¡Ah!-

\- ¿¡Koshino!?- Preguntó uno de ellos, incrédulo ante lo que veían sus ojos.

\- ¿¡Có- Cómo!?- Cuestionó otro.

\- ¿Sendoh?- Uekasa volteó a ver al ás del equipo.

Mas éste no le respondía, viendo con ojos desorbitados a su amigo que se retorcía del dolor en la duela. Y no sabía qué hacer...

\- ¿Sendoh?- Lo llamó Meiji.

\- **_¡SENDOH!_** \- Gritaron todos, nerviosos de que el aludido no reaccionara.

\- ¿Ah?- Saliendo de su estupor, Akira se giró para ver al resto de sus compañeros.- ¿Qué pasa?-

Y antes de que hicieran nada, Koshino entreabrió los ojos al oír a su amigo...

\- ¿Se-Sendoh...?- Respirando ruidosamente, y con voz ronca, Hiroaki intentaba no sucumbir ante el dolor.- ¿Qué-é... qué, ugh, o-o-ocu-curre...?-

El chico de cabello picudo tragó saliva con dificultad, lo que saldría de su boca no iba a ser nada agradable...

\- Koshino.- Suspiró pesadamente.- Te estás transformando.- Y dio el golpe de gracia.- De nuevo.-

Por un momento, todos quedaron en silencio, sin decir nada. Koshino parecía no entender lo que decía Sendoh, pero al hacerlo fue como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera sacudido su cuerpo...

\- ¿Q-Qué...?- Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos para comprobar lo que el otro decía. Sus manos ya no tenían forma humana.- No.-

Con desesperación, se palpó el rostro varias veces deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño, producto del dolor de cabeza que sentía...

\- N-No. No.- Las lágrimas asomaban en sus, ahora de color ocre, ojos.- **_¡NO!_** -

Se registró hasta el último palmo, encontrando tanto sus rasgos faciales así como sus orejas modificadas. E incluso, su cola también estaba ahí...

\- **_¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME!_** -

Frenético, intentó ponerse de pie mas resbaló a causa de que su calzado se desgarrara debido a las sobresalientes garras en sus pies. Haciendo que se desesperara aún más...

\- **_¿¡PORQUÉ A MÍ!?_** \- Golpeó con ambos puños cerrados la duela.- _**¿¡PORQUÉ!?**_ -

\- ¿Koshino?- Sendoh trató de calmar a su amigo, así que se aproximó a él y le sonrió.- Hey, mira. Tranquilo.- Intentó poner una mano en su hombro.- Todo va a estar bien, ¿entiendes? Justo como...-

***RIP***

\- _**¡AH!**_ \- Todos exclamaron y dieron unos cuántos pasos atrás al ver cómo Koshino rasgaba la playera de la estrella del equipo de un zarpazo.- **_¡SENDOH!_** -

\- **_¡KOSHINO!_** \- Ikegami gritó mientras los demás revisaban a un ido Sendoh de que no tuviera heridas.- **_¿¡QUÉ RAYOS PASA CONTIGO!? ¡ESO FUE MUY PELIGROSO!_** -

\- **_¡PUDISTE LASTIMAR A SENDOH!_** -

***HISS***

El siseo de Hiroaki, y por la forma en la que se le erizaba el cabello, los hizo estremecerse aún más...

\- Meowr.- Rugió y volvió a soltar otro zarpazo al aire.- Meowr.-

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó asustado Hikoichi.

Y antes de que alguien más dijera o hiciera algo, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron, entrando varios hombres uniformados y armados...

\- **_¡DESALOJEN ESTE LUGAR DE INMEDIATO!_** \- Les ordenó uno de ellos.- **_¡AHORA!_** -

Sin que les dijeran dos veces, los muchachos salieron en tropel, siendo escoltados por los hombres armados hasta afuera del edificio. Sólo uno de ellos se quedó en la puerta, con una rodilla al suelo y apuntando a Koshino, que se seguía retorciendo en el piso del gimnasio...

\- Objetivo asegurado.- Dijo el tipo tras martillar el arma, que era un rifle.- Listo para neutralizar.-

***BANG***

El disparo resonó por todo el gimnasio al hallarse en su mayoría vacío, mas la bala sólo impactó a unos cuántos centímetros del estudiante, alterándolo al sentirse amenazado...

\- **_¿¡QUÉ RAYOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!?_** \- Nunca antes en sus vidas los estudiantes de la preparatoria Ryonan habían visto a Akira Sendoh tan molesto o enojado. De hecho, jamás pensaron que él conociera tales emociones.- **_¡HIROAKI NO ES UN ANIMAL RABIOSO PARA QUE LE DISPAREN!_** -

Forcejeó con el tipo para quitarle el rifle y así evitar que disparara de nuevo. Éste, a su vez, se dio cuenta de que el objetivo se había percatado de su presencia y se acercaba a ellos, como podía, para atacarlos...

\- Tiene razón este muchacho.- Un hombre de cara redonda y cabello recogido en una cola de caballo baja, se aproximó a los dos.- En ningún momento se ordenó neutralizar al objetivo.-

\- Comandante.-

El recién llegado tomó el rifle con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, desechó todas las balas que traía tirándolas al suelo, para cargarlo con un dardo tranquilizador. El cuál disparó casi de inmediato sin concentrarse demasiado en la puntería...

\- Meow.- Y cayó al suelo, quedando en poco tiempo inconsciente.

\- ¡Koshino!-

\- Ya pueden proceder con la extracción.- Le regresó el rifle al tipo.- Sólo aségurense de ponerle el bozal primero para evitar complicaciones.-

\- ¡Sí, señor!- Recogió las balas caídas y entró al edificio.

\- Akira Sendoh, venga con nosotros.- Le ordenó y luego agregó.- Por favor.-

La estrella de Ryonan sintió que la situación era como un déjà vu. Pero la diferencia era que ahora ya sabía lo que iba a pasarle a los dos...

**.~o0o~.**

\- Mmm.- Se revolvió entre las sábanas intentando despertarse.- Meow.-

Gracias al maullido que saliera de su boca, se despertó de golpe. Tembloroso, miró sus manos primero, se palpó el rostro y las orejas, y finalmente, tocó su cola...

\- No es un sueño.- Se dijo a sí mismo apesumbrado.

\- Así es.- La voz sobresaltó a Koshino, quién salió de la cama de un salto.- Esto no es un sueño ni una simulación por computadora.-

\- ¿Quién es usted y qué hago aquí?- Inquirió a la vez que mantenía la guardia, el tipo trajeado de cara redonda no le daba buena vibra.

_~Ni siquiera puedo percibir con facilidad su esencia. La está escondiendo muy bien.~_

Pero en vez de responderle, el hombre sacó una carpeta de su traje y empezó a leer su contenido...

\- **Nombre:** _Hiroaki Koshino._ **Alias:** _Súper Mimoso._ -

\- Estúpido Sendoh.- Gruñó al oír el mote que le habían puesto tanto su amigo así como el otro imbécil.

\- **Sexo:** _Masculino._ **Peso:** _62 kilos._ **Altura:** _1.74 metros._ **Color de cabello:** _Negro._ **Color de ojos:** _Negro (Humano) Ocre (Gato)_ **Escolaridad:** _2do. año de la Preparatoria Ryonan._ **Poder:** _Ser híbrído entre humano y gato._ **Demografía:** _Popular entre los niños entre 3 a 11 años, personas de la tercera edad, los amantes de los gatos y los furry._ -

_ _

_ _

\- ¡Todo eso ya lo sé!- Siseó amenazante mientras su cola erizada latigueaba en el aire.- ¡Sólo dígame en dónde diablos estoy!-

\- Con lo que acabo de leer, ¿no se le dá una leve idea del porqué y dónde está en estos momentos?- El hombre volvió a guardar la carpeta dentro de sus ropas.- En unos minutos más alguien vendrá por usted y lo pondrá al día, así como las reglas y todo lo qué tendrá que hacer de ahora en adelante, Súper Mimoso.-

\- ¿Qué?- Vio cómo el tipo se daba media vuelta y se disponía a salir de la habitación.- ¡Espere!-

Con la mano en la perilla, el hombre trajeado se detuvo para oírlo...

\- ¿Puedo, puedo despedirme de mis padres esta vez?-

Su respuesta fue verlo salir del cuarto, y sintiendo flaquearle las piernas, se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Porqué ahora que ya estaba tomando control de su vida ocurría esto? Y lo peor era que no había forma alguna de explicarlo...

_~Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Hiroaki. Ve y vive tu vida.~_

\- ¿Cuál vida, papá?- Se lamentó.- Esto es... ¿Eh?-

Una esencia familiar lo hizo detenerse y alzó la cabeza cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Y tenía razón al decir que se trataba de alguien familiar...

\- Kenji Fujima.- Suspiró, aliviado en secreto, de que no fuera alguno de los otros idiotas.

\- Hiroaki Koshino.- El chico de cabellos color café le sonrió y le dio una bolsa que contenía una muda de ropa.- Cámbiate rápido y sígueme, después te contaré los pormenores.- Se dirigió a la puerta para darle algo de privacidad y antes de salir le dijo.- ¡Bienvenido de vuelta al equipo, Koshino!- Sonrió y salió riendo de la habitación tras oír el gruñido.

**_Continuará..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yo sé que están llenos de dudas, pero les resolveré la más importante orita. Sí, me encantan los gatos, y no, no sé cuándo pueda actualizarlo, pero le echaré ganas para hacerlo. Digo, tardé 17 días en escribirlo. n_nU
> 
> En fin, yo soy de las que cree que estos dos pueden hacer un buen equipo, al menos, sin los otro ocho estorbándoles. :3 Uno de ellos es Sendoh, por si no se dieron cuenta, ¿quiénes piensan ustedes que son los otros 7? El apodo debe darles una muy fundamentada pista. xD
> 
> Pero ya en serio, se cuidan y no se preocupen si no nos leemos en el resto del año, la vida tiene qué continuar. Digo, Súper Mimoso y Fujima (Ya se imaginarán ustedes el alias, xD) tienen mucho camino por delante, así que pasen un feliz fin de año e inicios de otro que esperamos sea no igual o peor que el que se termina. n_nU
> 
> ¡Nos vemos! ;3 ¡Meow!


End file.
